Harry Potter: The Dark Magician
by Darthzila
Summary: Harry Potter discovers a new magic and during the summer receives the title of Dark Magician. He’s taking the battle to Voldemort before it can start, and to help him is a teenager named Mana. YGO HP xover
1. prologue

A/N: I'm new here at Fan fiction, and have decided to try my hand at writing. This is a crossover, it is between Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh. Many of the characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh series will make an appearance further through the story for the first few(4) it is mostly Harry Potter. This prologue takes place fifth year, not that I didn't like book six or five I actually thought they were the best, but to do what I want it would be too hard to write. After the prologue, and the next few chapters a year will pass and the story really begins when Harry would normally be getting ready to enter sixth year, so bear with me. Please read and review, hope you enjoy.

Rating: Teen. For innuendos every now and then, romance later, and violence.

Summary: Harry Potter discovers a new magic and during the summer receives a new title, the title of Dark Magician. He's taking the battle to Voldemort before it can start, and to help him is a teenager named Mana. YGO HP x-over

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh belong to their retrospective owners and authors. I am not making any money off of this and it is only for fun. Be kind and don't sue.

Harry Potter: The Dark Magician

Prologue:

"Wormtail." A cold malicious voice hissed from the confines of his throne. The throne was large a combination of silver and green, where the back would be was a giant life-like snake head. The snake had gory red eyes, and the teeth seemed to sparkle. This may have been because the snake was once alive.

The man Wormtail inched foreword slowly, his hands trembling, one could tell that his right hand seemed to be made of silver, which worked for him perfectly as he had a werewolf after him. He was a small man, watery, eyes, a nose like a rat, and small places on his head that seemed to be longer than the others. By this one could tell he had been losing hair, but it had begun to return, although he hadn't cut any of it yet. The man is no small way looked and acted like a rat.

"Master." Wormtail spoke in a squeaky voice, although it was no longer stuttering like it used to. It was becoming a harsher voice, if that is possible for one so squeaky.

"Wormtail, how goes the search?" The man hidden in shadows and sitting in the thrown asked Wormtail.

"It." The somewhat fat man hesitated before deciding telling the truth would be better. "It goes decent, my lord. Although we have not been able to find them yet, I assume it will only be a matter of time."

"This displeases me Wormtail." The man said harshly.

"I know, Master. But despite the slow progress we have discovered one thing of value.

"That would be?" The man hissed again though not as menacing as before.

"We have discovered that the item you seek is no longer just one item, it is more." Wormtail said trying not to flinch at the fury in his lord's eyes.

"WHAT?" The man screamed, the first sight of his face coming out of the shadows, and a long spidery white hand grasping the air angrily. The face was quite old and extremely pale, maybe even colorless besides white. The figure had blood red eyes and cat like pupils, and had curled around his neck an extremely large snake.

"It is as I said my lord. The item you seek seems to have been split many thousands of years ago. From what the death eaters in Egypt have told me, it seems as if it was split into seven possibly more, if the information we've found about it is true. Each item holds a fraction of the item when they were all combined, Dune believes that the item you seek has been split into at least seven items, however if his estimate is right then with the power the item contained it probably separated into ten to twelve items."

"So, the item has been split. This definitely puts a slow on things. Did the book tell you what these items look like?" The man who was the most fearsome dark lord of the age asked.

"Unfortunately no. It seems the author of the book was planning what you are trying as well, and someone seemed to get wind of what the author was up to and murdered him. The last thing he wrote was this.

"_All my hard work is about to turn useless. I have discovered after numerable attempts at killing the Pharaoh and his guards, that the item which I seek is being divided. I've spent many long years learning the secret of the Ark, and now find out that all that is in vain. By noon today the item will be divided into at least ten items. One of the items I'm told shall be in the form of a golden eye, this information will be useless to me, if they are split. The Ark will never more be that which my design can be accomplished, perhaps a spell would be able to put it back together, but what spell could do this I can only dream. I have two hours before the Ark is separated, I have one last mission to fulfill. I have a feeling that I shall not succeed, and even more peculiar the fact that I will no longer be around. This is my last chance to retrieve the Ark, hopefully I will return to write of my success, if not my only hope is that someone else can eventually succeed even though I have not." Zakure._

"So there are at least ten items. Including that of a golden eye. This is very useful, Wormtail, not as much as I would hope, but useful just the same. You will be rewarded."

"Thank you, my master." Wormtail said giddily. The rewards given by the Dark Lord were exceptional, though usually with a side effect, it was how he got his silver hand.

"Of course. Has the search for the resting place been found yet?"

"As I mentioned before, it is in the process, Dune believes he will find it soon. If he is right however, only a chosen one can enter without death befalling them."

"I see." The Dark Lord paused a moment. "Then you shall be the one to enter it."

"W-what?" Wormtail whimpered pathetically.

"Just as I said you shall enter. First we'll send in a low rabble of a death eater, if they do die, then you get the honor of trying. If you succeed it means you are able to use one of the items, so my gift to you shall be the first item found, unless I say other wise. This shall be your reward. The honor of holding onto an item until the time it can be reformed into the mighty Ark."

"Thank you, my lord. I hope I do not fail." Wormtail said, although it came out in a hiccup.

"As do I, faithful followers like yourself are so hard to come by." The Dark Lord said carelessly. "Potter's birthday is today are the plans in motion?"

"My lord? I thought you were going to stay low for a while?"

"I've decided it's in my best interest to get rid of the brat before he can become a problem. We'll stage a break out at Azkaban and the rest of us will go and pay Potter a visit"

"Brilliant, my lord."

"Of course." The Dark Lord waved his hand dismissively. "Tell Dune to contact me, by the end of next month. If you can do that, then you're dismissed."

Many miles away a boy awoke to a sharp pain in his scar, and it took him only a moment to realize he wasn't alone.

A/N: First chapter, yes the millennium items are in here, though with a different background story and how they came to be, there's also more than seven. This takes place twenty minutes before July 31st. Please tell me what you think, anything is fine as long as it's constructive. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the second chapter in which we meet three important characters. There are innuendos in this, but it won't always be like this. There will be romance, but not till a later date, and nothing too bad, can't write it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this and it is not for a profit so don't sue.

Harry Potter: The Dark Magician

Chapter 1: Mana, Clem, Red and Sev

The first thing Harry noticed when he awoke from the pain in his scar was his broken alarm clock showed him that his birthday had passed four minutes ago, Harry blandly realized he was now fifteen. He went to go to the window, because he thought he heard tapping. As he was about to head over he thought he heard a shuffling from the corner of his room, but ignored it thinking it was Hedwig.

Harry felt rather than heard the owl come flying into his room. It ran into him with a soft thud, and fell to the ground motionless. Harry began to panic thinking he had killed Ron's owl.

"Crap. I just killed Pig, Ron may say he doesn't like him, but anyone can tell he cares for him deep down. 'I'm sorry Ron, but while delivering my birthday gifts to me, it seems as if Pig got a little excited, he ran right into me and died. It was a slow death. By the way thanks for the gifts.' Yeah that'll go over well." Harry said sarcastically to himself. A pain of guilt suddenly flew into his heart.

"No. Another innocent that I've killed. First Quirrel who wasn't really innocent, then Cedric(bloody Voldemort), and now Pig. This doesn't even include all those who will die because I brought Voldemort back." Harry began to get teary eyed before abruptly breaking out of that thought. It wouldn't do well to dwell on the past, it would only make things worse.

Harry realized a week or so after the resurrection that he would be the one to do Voldemort in. It was impossible for anyone else, it was his destiny. Why else had he survived all those years and the many encounters with the darkest of lords? Destiny, was what kept him alive, he would have to take him on and win, if he didn't, Voldemort could be around for many years to come, and more pain and suffering would follow. He wouldn't allow it, he was going the next three years to be strong enough to take out Voldemort as soon as school finished.

He thought back to what his dream was about, it was strange. It was almost like the previous year before he knew what was going on, maybe it was another vision?

Harry decided not to try to think about it and looked down at his letter. As he was reading three more owls each bearing parcels flew in.

_Hey, mate, Happy birthday! Sorry haven't written too much. This is the first time I've been able, something weird is going on with Dumbledore and my parents, he and Snape keep constantly appearing from inside our own house. It's strange._

_Percy the stupid git that he is has left us, he's taken the position as junior undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, and although you will hate this, I'm positive no one has told you. It is official by the Minister of Magic and the Daily Prophet, you and Dumbledore have cracked and mentally unstable. Good job._

_Hope you like your gift, wasn't really sure what to get you, it should come in handy though, and Fred and George sent you a sample of one of the muggle products they're now selling at their store. Oh, you didn't hear, Fred and George are opening up two 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezies' one in Diagon Alley and another in Hogsmeade. Besides the muggle product which could use a bit of an improvement(the pictures don't move?) they also sent you a bunch of sample products to test on your relatives. Everyone in the family is at a loss to how Fred and George got so much money. We always knew they saved, but that much? Yeesh._

_You may find that quite a few people wrote to you and like me all were sent even though they weren't supposed to. The strange thing is I got caught by Snape and the slimy git just looked at me and nodded before heading out. I thought I was in for it, but he came back a few minutes later with a package and letter. "Give these to Potter. And don't read or look at it, or I assure you, you will die a very slow death." That was one of the stranger things that have happened, no sight or sound of you-know-who, and of course this is making you seem more crazy._

_One last thing before I go, Hermione's letter won't be coming, a family emergency came up, so quite a bit what I'm writing is from Hermione, she also wanted me too tell you it isn't your fault. Cedric's death is no ones fault except you-know-whose. So quit beating yourself up about it and let it go. _

_Well that's all for now, I'll let you know if anything comes up. If what I hear is correct I believe we will be moving to a new location, so just send Hedwig and she should be able to find us. Hope you like your gifts._

_Ron_

Harry smirked slightly, but for whatever reason the letter didn't sound like it came from Ron, the Ron he knew wasn't that great of a writer. Hermione. Harry realized suddenly that Ron had probably had help editing(and writing) the letter.

He looked back down at the letter and noticed there was a P.S.

_The owl in black is his greasiness's owl. At least we believe it's an owl, but with him you never know._

Harry looked up from the letter and looked at the owls that had flew into his room, to his great surprise Pig was among them.

"What the hell?" Harry said startled looking back at where Pig should have been lying. The spot was empty, and Harry figured he must have just knocked him out. 'Thank goodness.'

"Well, I might as well take a look at these." Harry said looking at the owls, the black one had stayed away from the rest of the twittering owls and he watched as Hedwig flew in. He just then realized that the noise he heard couldn't have been Hedwig, but before he went to check it out a large brown owl flew up to him and dropped a parcel in his hand, the moment it touched him it grew to the size of a large box and the owl satisfied flew out the window. Harry opened the large box and inside were a bunch of items from Fred and George's new joke shop, the letter from them was at the very bottom of the pile.

_To our investor:_

_From: The Pranksters_

_We're not writing names, because we don't want anyone to find out, mum would have a cow. We also have reason to believe a certain dark lord is angry with us. He must not like our new products, have of them are based on making fun of death eaters and you-know-who. At the moment they don't sell real well, but we have got threatening messages from an anonymous person saying we'll regret it if we create any more of said item types. So of course we're going to. Once the truth comes out, they'll be a big hit._

_If you look in the box there are three main items we sent you the first is Giggle Gobblers. You pop them into your mouth and for twenty-four hours non-stop giggling, and although it is illegal a small side-effect is that it also makes you giggle out the truth to any question for said twenty-four hours. There a test sample so it is not yet known if they will be marketed, Dumbledore seems to rather like them and is asking us to make more, for what reason we're not sure. We always knew he was cracked._

_The second item is just a bunch of our supplies, and products. With the money you gave us, combined with the money we've saved up we were able to buy not one, but two properties of land, one in Diagon Alley another in Hogsmeade. The stores will open officially on August 7, and the preview was just two days ago. This is all thanks to you, so we're of course giving you one fourth of the profit made in the store. Yes, one fourth, we have another investor besides you, but he wants to remain anonymous, until meeting you. Most of these are sample products so enjoy, show those relatives of yours some fun!_

_The third item is something that I think even your relatives would be okay with you having so long as you don't make the pictures move. There duel monsters, a muggle item which when we went to Japan to meet a business associate, one we've known for years, he introduced us to the game After playing a few times we realized that it was really addicting. The only draw back is the pictures don't move, but the holograms of the creatures and cards are outstanding. Also don't mention any of this to anyone, they don't know that we ever went to Japan, it was an accident, but we ended up staying for roughly three months, and met with the owner of a popular amusement park, and he thought some of our test products could be quite good in the muggle market as well. So in actuality we have a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezies in all of our second investor's amusement parks as well. I think our other business partner wants to meet you sometime in the near future, is that okay? _

_Oh our investor since he owns a portion of the company that creates duel monsters and the person who created the duel disks often times runs the big tournaments for duel monsters. He's send you quite a selection of cards, thinking he may be able to up the selling in England for wizards since your famous. He also asks that you learn to play well, so he can duel you when he meets you. He judges people by playing a duel against them, we went through the same treatment about a month before we left. We were creamed, but he apparently liked us enough to become a partner in the company. Despite his investment in a wizarding business he doesn't seem to care to much for magic, although after what we showed him, he believes it._

_Well that's all for now, we've made these inventions called extendable ears and overheard Dumbledore talking about moving us and something else about a Phoenix. Not sure what that's about, but if we're right he specifically told the other man in the room. Our dear Potions Master, that all letters in and out would be forbidden. So we may not hear or see you until September 1st!_

_We've prattled on long enough, now we're going to go test our next product on Ron. It's called Arachnophobia. It turns into a giant spider at certain moments, specifically embarrassment and long moments of extended silence. Happy birthday have fun._

_The Pranksters Gred and Forge_

Harry smirked at what Fred and George had said, and what they didn't say. That's what could be said about them, they knew when and how to cheer you up, and they knew when not to speak. It helped a great deal.

Harry looked at the last owls, and recognized one of them was from Hagrid and the other was from Snape, Hedwig had one from the entire Weasley family. Hagrid's and The Weasley Family letter were pretty much alike, not your fault, they were moving to a new location they could not say, this would be the last letter, and Hagrid mentioned something about Aragog and how the great spider was sorry for trying to eat them(he can't control his children) and forever thankful at the fact he had slain the Basilisk in second year.

Harry then turned to the last letter, Snape's. He had no idea why the slimy git was writing him, but decided it had to be important. He took it from the black owl who looked at him silently and acted like Snape, by giving him a menacing glare.

"Like pet, like master." Harry said and saw the owl ruffle its feather indignantly, and watched as it continued to glare at him. Harry ignored the peculiar behavior and before opening the package, got the other owls on their way which made the black one all the more disgruntled. He wrote a quick thank you note and sent all the owls on their way, Hedwig went as well to thank Fred and George as Eorl was flying back to the Burrow as it wasn't as far. The black owl flew at him when Harry went to get back in bed.

"Okay, okay. I'll open it." Harry said and the owl went back to perch on the windowsill watching him like a hawk as he opened and read the letter. The letter was surprisingly short.

_Potter. I have to talk to you. It is important, let's just say that even Dumbledore can't find out about it. I'll be over as soon as you finish reading about this. These walls have ears so listen up._

_You are not normal, and that has nothing to do with Voldemort. You are one of the chosen like myself, you shall one day possess an item of great power. It is these items that the Dark Lord is looking for, as to the reason why, I have no idea. I work for neither Voldemort, nor Dumbledore. I am not fully wizard, or muggle, but nor am I a half-blood. I am a magician, and this is the reason of my upcoming visit. _

_You have just turned fifteen. Your powers will begin to unlock themselves, and for this you will need a tutor, therefore I am entrusting this job with my young apprentice, she is the same age as you and will help you train for the inevitable battle. The Dark Lord is not easily defeated, he has more power than you can ever imagine, and if I'm right he will begin wielding that power himself and to his followers in the near future._

_Although you may hate me for this, it was I who ended up causing Voldemort to come after you. For that I am sorry. A prophecy was made about you shortly after your birth, it was given by Trelawney and Dumbledore had heard it. I was nearby and at that time a death eater, not fully, but I knew I would be killed if Voldemort heard about the prophecy from someone else. So I stayed and listened I didn't hear all of it, so when I left(kicked out) I went straight to Voldemort to give him the part I did hear. He somehow figured out what it meant and went after you and Longbottom. _

_I will not tell you what the prophecy says, all I will tell you is that it is your destiny to defeat him, you are the only one who can. Therefore for this next year you will be in hiding presumed dead, and Harry Potter will cease to exist. _

_The Dark Lord is planning on making his return known, he is going to attack your house. The Dark Lord has told me none of this, but I have ways to finding things I'm not supposed to know. To have everything right, you will end up killed, not for real, but that is what everyone will think. I have not warned Dumbledore of this, and don't plan to. You should be gone by the time he attacks however, but you will no longer be Harry Potter, at least not until your training is far enough along that you can take on the death eaters on your own._

_This may be hard for you and for all purposes, for the lives of everyone you will do as my apprentice says. No matter what she tells you, you will do it!_

_You shall be leaving the wizarding world so pack up, Mana, Clem, and Red should be there soon after you get this. Or they may already be there and just waiting until you finish this. In which case I shall see you in a few minutes. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders Potter. Don't let your incompetence and recklessness cause you to fail._

_A Potions Master_

Harry lifted his head from the letter and blinked his eyes rapidly. Snape was civil to him, that had to be one for a records book. Surprising he wasn't that angry with the Potions Master, at least he was honest, not even Dumbledore mentioned a prophecy to him. But wait he would be under the command to Snape's apprentice? Snape's girl apprentice? He hoped she wasn't anything like her master. He heard a loud and angry hoot as the owl looked at him before shifting. Soon the form of a man could be made out.

"You!"

"Yes me Potter. Who did you expect? I said I would be there as soon as you finished reading the letter." Severus Snape said coldly at Harry.

"Yes, but I didn't think-"

"No you didn't. You need to be more careful, next time it could be a real death eater who enters by guise of an owl." He drawled before saying to the shadows. "You can make yourself visible you know."

Harry was surprised as out of the shadows stepped a man of about thirty. He wore the most peculiar cloth and armor he had ever seen. His cloth was made of old brown leather and over it he wore green and white armor. He had almost shoulder length blonde hair and two marks of arrows going down his eyes. On his side was a scabbard with a long sword, and on his back was a pack of arrows and a place for a bow. He also had a variety of other weapons hanging at his side, including mini daggers, a potion, and a pouch where he presumed his money and other items were kept.

"Potter. This is Clem, a Celtic Guardian, he shall do everything in his power to protect you and my apprentice. Clem this is Harry Potter." Severus said carelessly and yet still flawlessly introducing the two.

"I've heard many wonderful things about you. Harry Potter. It is an honor to work for one such as you." Clem then to the embarrassment of Harry knelt before him." Harry realizing he was meant to say something said the only thing that came to his mind.

"Uh. Rise?" Clem did so and swallowing Harry continued. "I do not want you to bow to me. I am a normal person, or at least I should be treated as one. I am not a celebrity or anything of that matter. I don't really want to be famous, but knowing I am the only one to stop Voldemort, I follow along, but I hate the publicity."

"I do not understand. Severus said you were used to all the attention and embraced it full heartedly." Clem said. Harry shot a glare at Severus who glared right back.

"Yes, well Severus doesn't know me that well. No formal titles, I hate it, just call me Harry."

"Very well. Harry." Clem said again bowing much to Harry's chagrin.

"Yes, we'll have to work on that." Harry said to himself as Clem went over to the corner, another man stepped out this time.

This new man was tall and muscular, one could see that he was very buff. This man looked around the same age as Clem, but different. This man had blue leather cloth, and over it orange armor. Like Clem he also wore a helmet and it was orange and yellow and in strange shape design, similar to what the ancient Egyptians wore. The man had a glazed look over his eyes and suddenly they snapped into focus and looked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter. My name is Riro Armon Blade, I would appreciate it if you could call me Red?" The man said in a voice that seemed to shout American. Despite his rather frightening demeanor, he seemed to have a glint in his yellow eyes that screamed mischief.

"Uh. Nice to meet you?" Harry said uncertainly.

"Well, now that that's done, it's time to meet my apprentice, and your trainer. I already warned you in the letter, you will have to do everything she says, so try not to anger her." Snape said with a surprising grin. The grin looked very out of place on the cold man. "First repeat after me. _I Harry James Potter. Swear to solemnly serve his teacher, mistress, and master. Swear to honor, obey, and follow, Mana Melia Snape."_

"What?" Harry almost yelled out at that shocking piece of information.

"Shut the mouth Potter. Yes, I have a daughter. Is that too much to understand? Finish the oath Potter, my daughter shall not harm you, unless you deserve it. Now finish the oath." As much as he would d to kick and scream and outright refuse, he wasn't going to give Snape the pleasure. Harry quickly finished the oath and Snape looked on approvingly before speaking.

"You can step out now, Mana." Snape said again in a pleasant sounding voice.

Out of the shadows stepped the one who would train him. The one who would help him. The one he would have to obey without question. Harry looked at the girl that stepped out and then instantly turned away. The small glimpse Harry had caught of her, had told him she wore very revealing clothing.

"Potter, now is not the time to be a gentleman." The girl said in an amused sounding voice. When Harry failed to look at her, she walked over to him. She took one of her hands and took hold of his head, she then took his face and made it face her. "Harry, if we are to get along, you will have to look at me."

"Yes, Potter do listen, because if you don't the consequences won't be pleasant." Snape said almost happily; making Harry believe that whatever it was would not be to his liking.

Reluctantly, although not too reluctantly Harry lifted his eyes to his master. When she took his face it had made him blush, and he had only seen her face, now it was full face and glowing brightly. . Harry looked and the small glimpse he had seen wasn't even close to the true beauty about her. The oddest thing, was that she looked almost nothing like Snape. She had a petite form, although was only a little shorter than Snape, definitely got the height from him, but not much else about them looked to alike. Where as Snape had dark black greasy hair, Mana had long beautiful blonde hair, and as far as Harry could tell her hair didn't seem to have Snape's greasiness. Mana if anything looked to be the type of person who would be Snape's exact opposite, so how did she become his daughter?

Mana had on a blue and pink outfit and armor similar to the armor that Clem and Red wear. The outfit seemed to consist of a top and a very mini skirt. The top showed a bit of cleavage and in between her breasts a pin like item rested and had a star shaped design on it. Harry looked at her and was frankly astounded Snape allowed his daughter to dress like she did. The oddest piece of clothing on her person was the long cone-like hat that she wore, and like the rest of her outfit that too was blue and pink.

"Uh."

"Glad you can speak. Mind expanding on that?" Mana said cheerfully.

"Wow." Harry said before realizing what he said and blushing red again. "Uh. I mean-"

"It's fine Harry. You'll be seeing more than this and vice versa." Mana said seeming to not realize how it sounded.

"…" Harry was too shocked to speak, did that mean? No it couldn't, Snape would kill him.

"Mana." Snape hissed warningly.

"What pops?" Harry could see invisible steam coming out of his least favorite professors ears.

"No. No-. No, you know." Snape said coldly.

"Oh, sorry. I don't understand what's wrong with me calling you pops." Mana said sneaking a wink at Harry causing him to blush.

"That's. That's not what I mean. I don't want any _messing around_. Understand, only the things essential to teaching." Snape said giving Harry a glare that said; touch-her-and-die. Harry gulped nervously.

"Oh, but of course not. I'd never gone against your wishes." Clem and Red who had remained quiet this whole time snorted in unison.

"What?" Mana asked whipping around at her two guards.

"Nothing." Clem said innocently. Mana glared at him and he cracked.

"Uh, it's just that, what you said it's like the complete opposite." Clem said wincing in advance.

"You go out of your way to make your father's hair fall out faster, and almost never listen to him." Red said snickering.

"Uh. Father, I give you my word, we will not do such a thing." Mana said clearly lying, Snape realized this too and then turned and looked at Harry.

"Potter, if you want to see another day, you will not do anything of that nature. Or so help you, even the wrath of Ra will feel like a mere breeze next to my wrath." Snape said glaring at Harry the whole time and putting one hand in his pocket as if to dare Harry to try something in front of him.

'I won't. Believe me I won't."

"What is that insinuating my young apprentice?" Mana asked jollily.

"Nothing. Who are you calling young? We're the same age."

"Not really, I'm almost a full year ahead of you., I'm much more experienced in certain areas." Mana said innocently, winking at her father. Snape began steaming again, Harry however didn't seem to catch the full meaning of what she said.

"No you aren't. You haven't even been to Hogwarts, and Snape. Er Professor Snape is not skilled at anything but potions, and defense against the dark arts! I'm much more experienced." Harry said.

"Well. I guess you'll just have to show me later." She said looking at Snape who had gone red in the face with anger.

"Yeah, guess I will." An awkward silence passed as Snape grew angrier. "So what is it you're actually going to be teaching me?" Harry asked.

"Different techniques here and there." Apparently this was the last straw and Snape looked like he was going to say something before loud popping noises began to sound outside the house. "Well it looks like it's time for us to leave. Goodbye pops, me and Potter will get in touch later." Mana didn't mean anything by that, but Snape looked even more furious.

"Harry come stand by me. Clem. Red. You ready?" With a nod Mana took out a large staff and twirled it in a circle, once. Twice. A third time, all the while mumbling something under breath. Suddenly shadows began seeping out from all over and a void appeared.

"Normally this is easier to do, no words, or fancy movements are needed, just thought. But since I'm taking you along, and you don't know how to travel this way, I have to do it the old fashioned way. So grab on. It's a bit bumpy the first time through." Harry did as he was told and took hold of her staff, Red and Clem nodded silently before disappearing in the shadows, Mana and Harry then followed. The last thing he remembered before heading into the shadow void was a spell of some sort by Snape and an exact replica of him, now lying in bed, breathing. He looked at it in amazement before being abruptly pushed in the void as the sound of the first killing curse was heard and the form of Snape disappearing back to Hogwarts via a portkey.

A/N: A bit long, but after this I will find it easier to write. There may be a few chapters about training, but I may skip it and get right into a year later, although his first reappearance won't be Britain, but Japan. Please let me know how it was and if you think it should have a different rating because of the innuendos tell me and I'll change it, just don't report me right away, this is my first time writing. Remember review please.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Next chapter enjoy. After this the story will actually start, but not in the wizarding world. Read and Review, please. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this and it is not for a profit so don't sue.

Harry Potter: The Dark Magician

Chapter 2

The greatest wizard of the age, the most powerful wizard and the only one who he-who-must-not-be-named feared arrived too late to save the boy. It was only through the destruction of the wards that he even noticed the attack on Number 4 Privet Drive.

His spy in the Dark Lord's army had ended up being out of the loop of what was too take place, and so when the headmaster of Hogwarts arrived to find one simmering corpse that was Vernon Dursley and the traces of the killing curse around what was left of the house, they all feared the worst.

The headmaster didn't make it in time, except to see the full blown smirk on the Dark Lords face, before he and half of his followers portkeyed out. The remaining half was left to fight the Order and when the Aurors of the Ministry arrived. The first of the great battles to come upon in the second war had begun then.

There were about twenty death eaters who stayed behind and a little over thirty werewolves, led by Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir Greyback was a disfigured and all around malicious man who was pleased to bite any who came in his range. Fortunately it was not a full moon that night and they were only able to fight with fists and some with wands. The Order lost a high member that night and the aurors lost a good six, Amelia bones was among the casualties for both. Spells flew everywhere and not one person except Dumbledore escaped without some sort of injury.

When the battle finally finished it did so with eighteen death eaters escaping and Fenrir and two thirds of his pack.

It was after the battle that Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts and wizardry found the dead body of the savior of the wizarding world. He seemed to have been tortured greatly before being hit with the killing curse. The prophecy that Dumbledore knew of was now null and void, as the boy was now dead.

Albus Dumbledore and a majority of the Order of the Phoenix.; the Order of the Phoenix being a secret group that had fought against Voldemort in his first rise of power, knew then that there battle had just gotten harder.

A funeral was held for the boy-who-lived and something happened at the funeral that no one was prepared for. Lord Voldemort himself made an appearance at the funeral making m a mockery of the name Potter and saying that Dumbledore was next. He disappeared before the stunned wizards could do anything.

(sixth months later)

Screaming was heard outside the large manor, the place where the Dark Lord currently inhabited. A crazy laugh was heard shortly after.

"Rise. Wormtail." The Dark Lord hissed to his most faithful follower.

"M-my lord. P-please. N-no." Wormtail whimpered pathetically.

"I said it already. Lord Voldemort rewards his faithful followers. Hold out your hand Wormtail." Wormtail whimpering obeyed and stuck out his silver hand. "Your other hand."

"M-master, p-please. M-mercy."

"My pet. I don't understand what you're so worried about. You found two of the items and survived, you are destined for one of them, and I believe the glove will do nicely. But first, we need to make sure, your well." Lord Voldemort said softly, his red eyes flaring in malice.

Wormtail slowly held out his left hand, the non-silver hand, and the one that had become black and charred through his time in Egypt. The traps of the Egyptian wizards had already begun to eat away at his hand.

Lord Voldemort saw his follower hold out his hand and before Wormtail could think of withdrawing it, the golden and jeweled dagger sliced off his hand. Wormtail howled in pain, and Voldemort was sure some may have passed the silencing charms.

"Now Wormtail give me your stump." Wormtail although in much pain did so and Voldemort took out another golden item, this one was a glove. He did a fancy motion with his wand and another silver hand appeared. He put the glove over it and then melted the glove onto the skin, causing Wormtail to again howl in pain.

"Master. Thank you master. Thank you. You are merciful master. Most great and powerful master." Wormtail said going foreword kissing the hems of Voldemort's robes.

"Of course, this is your reward for a good work. You are now a holder of one of the items, like myself. When I need to I'll take it from you, but for now you shall keep it safe. The disease you caught in Egypt should also be gone now, if the knowledge you obtained in Egypt is correct then your item should be able to allow you passage through solid objects, and like all the items are immune to spells and muggle weapons." Voldemort said to his follower who looked like Christmas had come early.

"Thank you master. Thank you." Wormtail said again kissing the hems of the robe.

"Now, you shall lead the plans for the ambush on the Ministry."

"Yes My lord."

"I need to find out the last half of the prophecy, until then, I shall remain in hiding. You and Lucius shall lead a group of death eaters into the ministry and defend it until I arrive to claim the prophecy. This could be the knowledge I need to head out in the open again, and crush Dumbledore."

"I shall not fail master."

"Good. Once Dumbledore is out of the way I can search for the rest of the items. If he somehow survives this surprise attack, we have set up, it won't matter so long as _you_ grab the book. The goal of the prophecy is just a distraction for your real mission. Only Lucius will know of it. Come Wormtail let's go play with the prisoner a bit more." The rest of the night screaming could be heard from the Dark Lord's prisoner, but after that night, the prisoner would speak no more.

A/N: Next chapter will be a bit of info on what happens after Harry 'dies' and goes into training. Then after another chapter or so, Harry meets the first Yu-gi-oh character. A cookie to whoever gets it right. Please read and review. Thanks, for all the reviews, hope you like this chapter.


End file.
